Gō Miuchi
| previous affiliation = | team = Team Four | previous team = | occupation = Genin | previous occupation = Academy Student }} | hometown = }} }} * * Rotating Palm * Fire Release: Guillotine * Fire Release: Explosive Palm }} Gō Miuchi (身内 業, Miuchi Gou) is a young Genin of who is currently a member of Team Four under Yoken Hyūga. He is the de facto leader of his two other teammates and has shown to be quite skilled in the field of Nintaijutsu (忍体術; Literally meaning "Ninja Body Techniques"). Personality Not too distinct, Gō is quite the happy person normally looking at the brighter side of life. He rarely makes a negative comment towards someone in any form, and has many friends because of his positive disposition. He is quite oblivious to many things, mainly because its just who he is. While in the Academy every girl was in love with him, and he had no idea. Gō is very protective over his teammates and fears for their safety when a battle ensues. Gō is often the one to step forward and take on the hardest objective, much to his teammates stand in. Despite being a 3-Man Cell, Gō feels that those who have "great futures" should get the chance to keep on living, hinting that he believes that his teammates will move onto greater things than him. Appearance A young teen, Gō has long black hair kept in a pony tail with two bandages on both of his cheeks. He wears a simple outfit, consisting of a sleeveless black shirt and black shorts with ninja sandals of the same shade. Around both arms are several straps with metal buckles holding them together. He wears his forehead protector around his waist like a belt, with the cloth taking a emerald color. Background Academy Days In the Academy, Gō Miuchi was a bright student who was well liked and the dream boy of all the girls. He took a spot in the top 5 bracket in his class and made friends with many in his class. His teachers always had great things to say about him and he lived a very normal life. At the time, his father served as a Jonin and his brother was a Chunin. During a routine mission, his brother would fall into the hands of the enemy as a hostage and would be killed before the negotiations even went underway. Heart broken, Gō managed to hide his sadness behind the same smile he always had. His family were the only ones to ever see him cry, and when the situation was brought up by others he would simply turn his back to hide any emotions. Two years after, he would go on to graduate from the Ninja Academy and would be put onto a 3 Man Squad under Yoken Hyūga who happened to be on the Squad his brother served on when he was a Chunin. Yoken happened to be the one who quickly went back to save his brother, but was to late as the forces were in large numbers. Abilities *'Chakra Control': As with most Academy Students, Gō managed to learn standard chakra control. Honing his own skills, he proved to be able to utilize Nature Manipulation at a young age and even utilize simple Fire Release techniques. Combing his skill in chakra control with his use of Hand-to-Hand combat and his chakra nature, Gō developed his own form of Nintaijutsu. Nintaijutsu His standard style of combat, Gō normally utilizes this field to take on his enemies. Combing his chakra control, fire nature and skilled physical prowess, Gō can take on multiple opponents at once with his style. Centered around using quick explosive force to knock his opponents away and off-balance, his techniques have shown to combine forms of other Taijutsu styles. His signature Rotating Palm is styled after watching Yoken use Gentle Fist in battle, but the difference in Gō's form is that he expels his fire nature chakra in a circular formation exploding onto the opponent knocking them back. He has further enhanced the technique by developing the Fire Release: Explosive Palm which requires the aid of 2-3 Clones to deal a large explosion to the area around them. Quotes Trivia * According to Gō's Databook entry ** He wishes to fight Kegawa Inuzuka and Yoken Hyūga ** His favorite foods are Ramen with very hot spices included and his least favorite food is Celery. ** Gō's dream is to help his teammates become great.